NAYI DOSTI KA SHUBHARAMBH
by Esha26
Summary: How Abhijeet and Daya begin their journey from senior- junior to best friends... **Re Uploaded chapter 7 now it's readable properly Please R&R**
1. Chapter 1

**a/n:- woah feels weird to be back after such a long time haha. Hope you all still remember me? Ok so currently band baji hui hai bhai log. Bole toh 12** **th** **standard ka akhri 6 months hai but somehow I reckon that stories are infact my life specially CID so I decided to make a come-back**

 **ik ik bologe previous stories pending hain. Lets see what I can do with that. I truly appreciate your love and support guys. Cant promise if I will complete this one as well so not going on for investigative just some DUO stuff . So previous stories and suddenly gayab hone ke liye laat jooto ko accept karte hue and love and support ki dua karte hue shuru karte hai KBC… I mean CID!**

 **CHAPTER ONE**

Abhijeet was sitting at his desk looking at his phone. "NO NOTIFICATIONS" . He was in mixed thoughts since morning.

 _Abhijeet's pov_

2 Ghante ho gaye kar kya raha hai yeh? Call kiya tab mai drive kar raha tha answer bhi nahi kar paaya. Aur yeh mera khabri bhi kuch nahi inform kar raha. Usko bola tha pata lagane. Kahin daya kisi musibat mei toh nahi phans gaya. Kya karu mai?

ACP arrived in a rush.

Acp:- Abhijeet maine tumse kuch kaha tha. Mere orders follow kyu nahi kiye jaa rahe bureau mei aajkal?

Abhijeet:- sir woh mai…

Acp:- maine tumse kaha tha Daya ke saath jaoge tum khabri se milne. Tum bureau mei kya kar rahe ho?

Abhijeet:- sir mai Vivek ke saath iss case ke silsile mei…

Acp:- Maine jab daya ke saath jaane ko kaha tha toh kyu nahi gaye tum! Kahan hai daya?

Abhijeet:- Sir ek khabri se milne ke liye do officers ki kya zaroorat isliye mai… maine kaha tha daya ko call karne kaam khatam hone par… who mai drive kar raha tha isliye receive nahi kar paaya us waqt fir maine 2-3 baar aau kiya par usne jawaab nahi diya toh…

Acp:- toh? Toh tumne soch liya ki who drive kar raha hoga haina? Baat khatam?

Abhijeet:- (nervous) maine apne khabri ko bheja tha dekhne….

Acp:- Ab koi faida nahi. Daya ka kuch ata-pata nahi chal raha. Jis informer ne call karke milne bulaya tha uski laash mili hai laash. Meeting spot pe daya ki bike aur phone mila hai aur daya ka kuch pata nahi hai. Pata nahi kahan hai woh.

Abhijeet (shocked):- kya?!

Acp:- agar daya ko kuch hua na Abhijeet…

He left angrily.

 _Flashback_

Daya:- sir woh acp sir ne kaha tha informer se jaake milne..

Abhijeet (irritated) kya daya informer se milne jane ke liye bhi 2 officers ko jana hoga? bureau mei itna kaam hai tum akele handle nahi kar sakte itna bhi?

Daya;- sir mai dekh leta par acp sir ke orders …

Abhijeet:- mere sir mei bahut dard ho raha hai please irritate mat karo.

Daya:- ok sir mai handle kar lunga aap tension mat lijiye. (smiles assuringly)

Abhijeet:- suno kaam ho jaaye toh call kar dena.

Daya:- ok sir!

 **Abhijeet's pov** \- Kyu humesha yeh smile yeh caring nature. Mai kitna bhi data lu isey mai kitna bhi chilla lu kyu yeh mera saath dena nahi chorta. Nahi hona chahta aur kisi se attach. Kyu yeh professional nahi reh sakta jaise baaki sab behave karte hai junior senior kyu nahi. Bahut irritating hai yeh.

Abhijeet had still not recovered from the shock of him losing his memory. Although it had been 6 months since he was rescued from the mental asylum and diverted main stream into his job with Daya's help. But the fact that he still held the risk of losing his memory again made him vulnerable and scared to be close to anyone again. He didn't want to lose any more relations and therefore didn't want to create any more relations. But he was surprised by daya's actions how he went off the limits to help him. From medicines, groceries, basic needs during the whole struggle of getting abhijeet back from asylum to his normal life Daya supported him emotionally as well as economically as much as he could. This made abhijeet inclined towards him as well as irritated by his caring nature. He tried to distant himself by behaving rudely but of no use.

*End of flashback*

Abhijeet rushed out of bureau talking to his special spy network on conference call. Vivek and Freddy also got involved in finding Daya.

 **a/n:- hmm short ending. May not be pto the mark because aadat chut gayi writing ki. Lets see how the story turns out. Authors who have seen the exact episode of abhijeet kidnapped and then found in the car dikki and the mental asylum episode please PM me. I need some help on the story.**

 **Waiting for your reviews**

 **Yours dost- Esha26**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

 **A/N:- Hello and welcome back to the next episode of the story. Didn't expect that many reviews wooo! THANKS. 2 important thing before starting-**

 **1\. I asked for help guys if anyone know the actual episode of abhijeet getting kidnapped and rescued many days later when he lost his memory. Plz PM me.**

 **2\. I continued the chapter without much details of investigation as told earlier this is an emotional genre story not investigative so…**

 **LETS START NOW!**

Abhijeet's POV

Jaana chahiye tha mujhe bhi uske saath jab ACP sir ne kaha tha soch samajh ke kaha tha. New new join kiya hai Daya ne experience nahi hai abhi yeh sab ka. Waise kehne ko toh mujhe ussey zyaada time ho chuka hai CID mei lekin mere liye bhi naya hi hai sabkuch ek tarah se. fir bhi do log hote toh shayad handle kar lete hum. Kahan dhoondhu isey ab. Meri laparwahi ke wajah se who phans gaya. Mujhe apni personal irritation professional life se alag rakhni chahiye thi.

Just then his phone rang pulling abhijeet out of his thoughts.

Abhijeet:- haa … haa bolo. Kya? Location batao!

He informed ACP and other officers and raided the area where daya was kept. The shootout began. CID team spread out to handle the goons. Amidst the shooting and fighting, Abhijeet found a trap door leading to an underground room. He went down and saw a glass gas chamber and Daya gasping for breath inside it. He immediately ran towards him and tried to open the chamber's door but he couldn't.

He saw a disheveled chair on the ground inside the chamber and some scratch marks on the glass, but the glass chamber wasn't broken. Abhijeet shot on the glass doors but in vain.

Abhijeet:- bulletproof shit!

Meanwhile he could see Daya slowly slipping into unconsciousness inside.

Abhijeet:- daya! Daya nahi kuch nahi hone denge hum tumhe. (searching around) kya karu mai! Yeh glass aise tutega nahi!

Meanwhile some goons entered the basement room to stop abhijeet. Abhijeet got engaged in a fight with them. Vivek and Kajal noticed the trapdoor and joined Abhijeet.

Here the leader of the gang was successfully arrested by ACP and Freddy and they recovered the key to the glass chamber downstairs. They opened the chamber but it was a bit too late for Daya. ACP dragged unconscious Daya out of the chamber.

Acp;- daya? Daya!

Abhijeet kneeled down beside him:- ankhen kholo daya!

Freddy (nervous) sir daya sir ki saansein nahi chal rahi.

Abhijeet checked,(angrily) kuch bhi mat bolo freddy breathing rate slow hai. Kuch nahi hoga Daya ko. Ambulance bulao

ACP;- nahi abhijeet ambulance ke aane mei time lag jayega. Yeh area Mumbai ke outskirts mei hai. Gaadi mei leke chalo isey.

They loaded him in the back seat of Qualis and abhijeet sat in the backseat too accompanying him. ACP in the passenger seat and vivek drove. Freddy led the other team in the 2nd vehicle.

Abhijeet sat with Daya's head on his lap and he held him firmly throught the journey of bumps and speadbreakers. He closely examined his bruised face and wounds over his body. He felt very bad for him, somehow he was blaming himself for the bad condition of Daya.

Abhijeet gently patted his cheek- Daya?

But there was no response.

They reached the hospital and daya was taken in the emergency unit. After waiting for sometime the doctors came

Doc:- tension ki koi baat nahi hai. Who theek ho jayenge. Lekin poori tarah recover karne mei kaafi time lagega. Abhi kuch test karwane padenge uske baad aage ki progess aur detailed report de sakte hai tab tak aap formalities fill kar dijiye.

Freddy;- hum mil sakte hai?

Doc:- abhi nahi. Kuch der baad.

Abhijeet started going out

Acp:- kahan ja rahe ho?

Abhijeet:- Do aur cases bhi pending pade hue hain sir. Daya ko dhoodhne mei kaafi time nikal gaya hai unn dono cases ki aage ki investigation karne ja raha hu.

He walked out without saying another word. ACP watched him in frustration.

Abhijeet reached the bureau and sat on his desk with the files and evidences and proceedings and all other information about the case. But he couldn't avoid the flashbacks about Daya. The more he tried to focus on work the more his mind got drifted to Daya's condition. He somehow managed to focus on the cases and got involved in getting call records and surveillance records.

It was lunch time. Abhijeet was feeling hungry and exhausted as he has been working for the past 24hours continuously without any rest. He decided to go out of the bureau in a nearby small restaurant and get something to eat. As he was moving out he saw kajal and vivek enter.

Abhijeet:- tum log aagaye?

Vivek:- haa sir... ACP sir ne kaha ki case ke silsile mei kuch call records wagera nikalwa lene

Abhijeet:- mujhe laga hi tha zaroorat padegi maine mangwaya hai, records aate honge. Acp sir aur freddy kahan hai hospital mei?

Kajal;- nahi sir hospital se toh hum aapke jaane ke aadhe ghante baad hi nikal gaye the. Abhi case ke silsile mei investigate kar rahe the. ACP sir aur freddy sir bhi investigation mei lage hue hain.

Abhijeet:- daya ko hosh aaya?

Vivek:- nahi pata sir. Jab tak hum the tab tak toh nahi aaya tha. abhi pata nahi.

Abhijeet;- thik hai tum log kaam karo mai aata hu kuch kha ke bahut bhook lagi hai. Tum logon ne kha liya?

Vivek:- haa sir aate waqt lunch kar liya humne.

Abhijeet:- thik hai. Mai aata hu thodi der mei ek lead mili hai case mei aake discuss karte hai ok?

Kajal and vivek:- yes sir!

Abhijeet was driving towards the restaurant drifted in some thoughts and took a left turn towards the hospital. He could not ignore the fact that Daya had been there when he needed him the most and he couldn't help but feel guilty that it was because of him that daya had got kidnapped.

He reached the hospital. He saw the doctor who was in charge of daya coming out from a ward.

Abhijeet:- doctor daya ko hosh …?

Doctor:- haa he is recovering quickly. Medicines pe bhi acha respond kar rahe hain. Haath mei fracture hai bas who heal hone mei time lag jayega.

Abhijeet:- mil sakta hu usse?

Doctor:- haa sure. nurse dressing kar rahi hai aap mil lijiye.

Abhijeet entered the room and saw daya creating a fuss inside. Two wardboys were trying to hold him in position as the nurse tried to clean his wound with antiseptic but he was not ready to listen.

Abhijeet stepped in. – daya?! Kya kar rahe ho.

Daya:- nahi choro nahi dressing nahi karwani mujhe. (Trying to fight with the ward boys)

Abhijeet:- ek minute ek minute choro isey. (wardboys step back) kya bachpana hai ? dressing karwa lo daya warna infection ho jayega.

Daya:- sir nahi bahut takleef hoti hai.

Abhijeet:- daya! Ekdum awaaz nahi chup chaap dressing karwao. (to the wardboys) tum log jao mai sambhal lunga isey.

Daya followed his orders and sat upright without creating a fuss. Abhijeet stood beside him examining his wounds more closely, he looked away (thinking) sab meri wajah se.

He recalled the days at mental asylum when Abhijeet would create a fuss and rant about not taking his medicines and injection. Daya would handle him so well and calm him down so easily. He was lost in his thoughts when a painful "ah' escaped daya's mouth.

Abhijeet looked at him. He had clenched his jaw, eyes closed and his face was covered with perspiration. Abhijeet placed his hand gently on his shoulder. Daya opened his eyes and was a bit shocked due to the sudden change in Abhijeet's behavior.

Abhijeet:- nurse thoda dekh ke please. (in a bit strict tone) Aise cid officer banoge? Dressing mei rona aa raha hai? Sambhalo khudko.

Daya couldn't help but feel amused. There was a hint of concern behind Abhijeet's strict behavior.

Daya;- ye.. yes sir!

Abhijeet stood beside him the whole time with his hand on his shoulder. Abhijeet could feel his pain but he showed as if he didn't care. Daya's full attention was diverted towards abhijeet's change in behavior. He always knew abhijeet wasn't as strict and rude as he showed he had a caring and gentle side but he was just afraid to be close to someone.

The dressing was finished the nurse moved out. Abhijeet helped daya lie down on the bed.

Abhijeet:- umm.. kisi ko inform kiya ghar pe koi aa raha hai ghar se?

Daya looked away:- (tensed) n.. nahi sir koi yahan Mumbai mei nahi rehta...

Abhijeet:- oh! (thinking) shit! Galat topic utha diya shayad. Family ki yaad aarahi hogi isey ab..

Daya:- aapne takleef kyu li sir? aap araam kar lete... thak gaye honge.

Abhijeet:- nahi mai thik hu.

Daya:- (concerned) thake hue lag rahe hai. Khana khaya aapne?

Abhijeet:- h.. haa khake aaya abhi hospital.

Daya:- (senti) mujhse milne?

Abhijeet:- nahi. Matlab haa. Nahi specially nahi kuch kaam tha aaspaas toh socha dekhta hua chalu.

Daya:- thank you sir aap fir bhi milne toh aaye.

Abhijeet:- (thinking) yeh toh zyaada senti ho raha hai ab. Nikalta hu mai. (to daya) chalo. Nikalta hu mai ab.

Daya: o. ok sir. (trying to get up)

Abhijeet:- n. nahi lete raho.

Daya;- sir jaate jaate kuch kha lijiyega. Hospital ke cafeteria mei hi sahi?!

Abhijeet (shocked) haa? Khana mai.. maine bola na mai khake aaya hu.

Daya:- (smiling) aapse jhuth nahi bola jata sir.

Abhijeet:- (strict) zyaada personal mat ho junior ho. Junior ki tarah raho.

He got up just when a nurse came with some papers.

Nurse:- sir! Aap logon se form poora fill nahi kiya. (showing him the papers) emergency mei kis number pe contact kare? Patient ne apne ghar ka bhi koi contact ID nahi diya?

Abhijeet:- iske gharwale yahan nahi rehte. Aap ek kaam kijiye mera number rakhiye koi bhi zaroorat pade mujhe call kijiyega.

He filled in his number and moved out.

Daya's eyes filled with tears as he heard this. (thinking) kamaal ho sir aap bhi. Khud kehte ho personal mat hona aur khud hi personally support kar rahe ho?

 **A/N:- Chalo shuruwat toh ho gayi. Ab aage dekhte hai abhijeet ji ki personality kaise change hoti hai.**

 **Guest:- thanks for the review. Couldn't write very long but definitely longer than first almost double the first size hehe. Chalo ji punishment bhi manzoor hai afterall friendship mei sab karna padta hai.**

 **Your friend;- thanks for the review. Arey dost aap toh zyaada tareef kar rahe ho. "big fan" hehe kuch bhi. Fan nahi big dost bane raho hume zyaada khushi hogi. And likhna chorna nope never. Writing is my life. Temporary upload karna stop kar dete hai but I always keep writing stuff. God bless you!**

 **Priyanka- thanks for the review**

 **Priya:- thanks for the review**

 **Guest:- thanks for the review. I know exams are there but exams humesha chalte rahenge. So I try to find some spare time like 30mins to 1 hour everyday to write stuff because obviously wont study the whole day so. Thanks for the concern I will temporarily delay the update incase exams ka bahut load ho jaye. God bless you!**

 **Rai- aww I was missing you all. thanks for the review. Will try to upload as soon as possible.**

 **Shikha- thanks for the review. Sorry about the perfect plan. I kind of lost track. I had written it quite a long time ago. I read it yesterday and I don't quite remember what I had originally planned. And its an investigative so cant write wthout thinking. Will try to start a new investigative or continue it cant be sure right now but I will.**

 **Abhirika jai- thanks for the review**

 **Guest- thanks for the review**

 **Dayalover- thanks for the review**

 **Luvcidduodosti- thanks for the review. Awesome username.**

 **Rhia- thanks for the review. I will maybe temporarily delay updates near February because of boards but other than that I guess I need some time everyday to myself or I'll get too bored to study. Love you dear take care god bless you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

 **a/n:- DIWALI SPECIAL UPDATE! Happy Diwali, kali pooja, dhanteras, bhai dooj . happy festival week. Keep smiling. Love you all. God bless**

The next day too Abhijeet decided to make a visit to the hospital. It was 9am. Daya was all ready and sitting up on his bed looking outside the window when Abhijeet entered.

Daya:- arey sir aap subah subah?

Abhijeet:- haa who hospital ke paas se guzar raha tha toh socha….

Daya: (smiles) good morning sir!

Abhijeet:- (a bit strict) haa haa thik hai. Dressing ho gayi?

Daya nodded.

Abhijeet raised an eyebrow.

Daya;- sacchi sir. Aap pooch lo nurse ko chaho toh.

Abhijeet nodded.

The wardboy arrived with the breakfast and a prescription.

wardboy:- aap yeh dawai la denge ?

Abhijeet (taking the prescription) haa ok.

wardboy:- aapse ek baat poochu?

Daya:- mujhse? Haa?

wardboy:- yeh aapke sabse close haina? Aapke office ke?

Daya:- nahi aise… senior hain… aapko aisa kyu laga?

wardboy:- aapke baaki office ke log… yeh kuch alag se lage. Matlab kal bhi do baar aaye the. Aaj bhi subah subah. Emergency mei contact mei bhi aapna hi number diya hai isliye mujhe laga ki shayad best friend honge… warna aajkal ke zamane mei kaun karta hai itna kisi paraye ke liye.

Daya couldn't think of a reply. The thought that Abhijeet must be guilty thinking that Daya was in that condition because of him had crossed Daya many times but it didn't seem like it. There was more of a concern than guilt in abhijeet's eyes. And the rudeness and strictness , Daya smiled. It was probably just a cover to hide his real emotions. Emotions of care, concern, love, fear? Daya had seen the fear behind abhijeet's anger. Even back at the asylum, Daya had seen the fear in his eyes. The fear or getting too attached to someone and then losing them. Its not that Abhijeet didn't crave for love and care, he tried to stay away from Daya because he was scared of getting to attached to him.

Daya got lost in some thoughts of his own.

Abhijeet:- (pressing his hand on daya's shoulder) daya?

Daya:- (startled) h? haaa? Haa sir.

Abhijeet:- kahan khoye hue ho?

Daya:- nahi who kuch aise hi… soch raha tha kuch…

Abhijeet:- kya soch rahe ho?

Daya:- aapke bare mei.

Abhijeet:- (shocked) haa?

Daya (bit his tongue) n. nahi sorry kuch nahi.

Abhijeet:- dawai time se le lena. mai bureau ke liye nikalta hu. Sham ko aunga.

Daya smiled and nodded.

Abhijeet :- aur smile karna band karo.

Daya looked at him blankly stopped smiling.

Abhijeet turned to go and then stopped for a moment and turned back.

Abhijeet:- arey haa. Tumhara phone… (handing him) agar kuch zaroorat pade toh mujhe call kar dena. (not making direct eye contact with him) chalta hu.

Daya watched him go…

The day passed slow enough for Daya. He mostly laid on bed watching tv or sitting for sometime. He tried to get down and walk about but felt dizzy so decided to stay on bed only. He felt asleep at 3pm.

The case was on the verge of being solved. The team had to raid two factories and were expecting a shootout and lot of chasing and stuff for the evening. The team had set out for the location. Abhijeet called up daya to inform that he wont be able to visit him the evening. There was no response from daya's side.

Abhijeet got a bit worried. He called on the hospital's reception and they confirmed that daya was sleeping so probably he didn't hear the phone. Abhijeet calmed down.

Abhijeet :- laparwahi ki had hoti hai. Phone deke bhi koi faida nahi hua.

Daya woke up much later only when the wardboys came in with dinner at 9:30pm.

Daya;- itni der kaise so gaya mai. (rubbing his eyes)

Wardboys:- heavy sedatives aur dawai chal rahi hai na. koi baat nahi. Khana kha lijiye aap.

Daya:- abhijeet sir aaye the kya sham ko?

Wardboy:- nahi toh…

Daya:- bole the milne ayenge… (feeling a bit sad)

Even he did not know why he was sad or so. How or why did abhijeet's meeting him affect him. It wasn't necessary that he would visit him twice every day. Giving his number for emergency contact didn't mean he was his family member or friend. It was just a formality or maybe he was really guilty and nothing else.

He pushed the tray aside and took out his phone from below the pillows. **3missed calls abhijeet sir** the phone flashed. A smile came on daya's face and left as soon as it had come.

Daya:- sir ne 3 baar call kiya? Kahin koi problem mei toh nahi?

He tried calling back. No network.

He got down from the bed to move near the window. He was feeling dizzy but still he had to call him back. He took the support of the walls and somehow walked upto the window and pressed the call button.

Suddenly a shooting pain struck the back of his head and everything was pitch black.

The whole evening and night passed away in the chasing and case solving. Abhijeet was very exhausted. His legs were aching from all the action of the evening. He reached home at 11pm. He had no energy to cook dinner at that point of time. He decided to order some food from a local restaurant. He took out his mobile and saw daya's missed call half an hour back.

Abhijeet was worried. Daya had called at an odd hour plus the last "missed call" had brought enough bad news for abhijeet. He immediately called back but no response.

He got irritated.

Abhijeet:- phone receive karna hi nahi hai. Uff!

He called the hospital reception and asked them to check on daya! He waited impatiently on the line.

And it was bad news. Someone had attacked daya in the hospital. Abhijeet was shocked as hell.

Abhijeet:- haa? Kya?! (shocked) haa mai aata hu abhi.

He rushed to the hospital and found himself standing outside I.C.U

Nurse came out

Abhijeet:- kaisa hai daya? (tensed)

Nurse:- mil sakte hain. Stable hai.

Abhijeet went inside and saw oxygen mask and so many fluids and machines attached to daya

Abhijeet (angry) kaisa system hai aapka. Koi aise kaise attack kar gaya ?

Doctor:- dekhiye shant ho jayiye.

Abhijeet:- aap log bhi arrest ho sakte hain iss laparwahi ke liye.

Daya was partially awake and Abhijeet's shouting and the environment caused him a lot of headache. He tried to sit up. He opened his eyes and after a few moment he could clearly see abhijeet fighting over with the doctor and other staff.

Doctor:- dekhiye please yeh hospital hai aap shor mat kijiye.

Abhijeet;- bahut acha hospital hai. cid officer pe attack ho jata hai hospital premises mei aur kisine kuch nahi dekha.

doctor:- sir please aap bahar jayiye patient ko problem ho rahi hai.

Daya tried to speak but couldn't.

Abhijeet:- bahar? Mai raat ko yahin rukunga. Aur aajke incident ke baad mujhe right hai.

Doctor:- ok ok but please sir patient ko stress ho raha hai.

Abhijeet:- haa haa (angry) mere wajah se stress ho raha hai. Attack ke wajah se nahi mere chillane ke wajah se serious halat hai iski. Mujhe video footages chahiye. Abhi isi waqt

Daya:- s.. sir…

Abhijeet looked at him in a worse off condition. He was trying to move his hand and maybe trying to hold something… someone maybe… he needed support.

Abhijeet :- vi…video footages kal dekehnge. (lowering the tone) aap sab jayiye please.

He sat down beside daya. Daya could barely speak at that point. He just looked at abhijeet. Abhijeet looked at him and a lot of scenes flashed infront of his eyes.

He recalled the days when abhijeet used to be scared as hell. Afraid of the tortures of the mental asylum and how daya used to be his shield. Even after behaving so rudely and violently with him, he never left abhijeet's side and when abhijeet needed him the most daya was the only one to stay by his side.

Abhijeet could see the feeling in daya's eyes. The fear, the need of security, the safe heaven. Yes he was going through the same feeling; the pain abhijeet had endured for several months was evident in his eyes as well. Abhijeet knew the pain so well, he would never wish anyone to go through that feeling not even his worst enemies. He knew he couldn't leave daya alone at that time.

Abhijeet sat near him and clutched his hand tightly

Abhijeet;- daro mat daya mai hu na.

He placed one hand on his head ruffling his hair.

Abhijeet:- shant ho jao. Tum akele nahi ho. Kuch nahi hoga.

 **A/N:- thanks so much for the reviews that encourage me to update**

 **Shikha- thanks for the review. Kaafi changes aaye toh hain in abhijeet ji's kirdaar lets see aage ka. Wink wink. I'll start the investigative as soon as I get some time. Even I'm dying to write an investigative dekh nahi rahe emotional mei bhi sudden attacks and all aa ja rahe hai. Want to write up the investigation scenes but this story is an emotional OS kya kare. Hehehe**

 **Priyanka:- thanks for the review.. hope this chapter fulfilled your request of caring scenes. More are yet to come.**

 **GUEST:- Even I love duo stories. Mostly FF is crowded with pair-up abhirika dareya abhivi and stuff. No hates but still duo is my fav topic plus some side scenes of abhirika. And no one for daya pair up bcoz I have a HUGEEEEEE CRUSHH ON DAYA! *BLUSHES* thanks for the review.**

 **RAI- thanks for the review. DUO are awesome IK**

 **MISTI- thanks for the review. Dear Pm (private message) karne ke liye you need an account on this site. If you have an account log in and comment once mai khud hi PM kar dungi aapko. love you dear take care**

 **Your friend:- thanks for the review. Nope I wont. Complete kar denge pakka!**

 **Hamdard duo- thanks for the review and thanks for your help. I'll try to look for the episodes on google baba and youtube baba!**

 **SGJ, PRIYA, ABHIRIKA JAI, GUEST, BHOOMI, sritama, guest - thanks for the review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

 **A/N:-** all the friends, guest reviewers and followers can now connect with me via twitterrr cidcopesha. hope to meet you guys soon! **special thanks to jyotiA who sent me the PM related to how abhijeet got kidnapped. now for the story!**

Daya blinked his eyes open. Everything looked hazy. He fluttered his heavy eyelids and soon he could focus more on his present scenario. He was in the hospital, definitely. He looked around. But it was a different room, with more equipments than earlier. There was the oxygen mask, some more medicines on the side table and abhijeet !

He opened his eyes wide in shock. Abhijeet? What was he doing there? He had probably fallen asleep. His head was resting on the corner of daya's bed and his hand gently holding Daya's hand. He tried to remove his hand but the grip was firm. Daya looked towards the window in the room. There was a hint of sunlight being blocked by the thick curtains. It was morning!

He looked at the wall clock. It was 8am ! abhijeet had been there the whole night? Daya was shocked. He tried to get up and sit but his head hurt. "ah!"

Abhijeet woke up, "daya?"

He left Daya's hand and daya clutched his head with both his hands and shut his eyes. Abhijeet put his hand on his shoulder. "daya? Bahut zyaada dard ho raha hai?"

Daya shook his head in no still trying to get up. Abhijeet arranged the cushions and pillows and helped him sit.

Abhijeet:- tum baitho mai doctor ko bula ke laata hu.

Daya nodded.

Abhijeet returned shortly with the doctor who did all the regular checkup and declared that he was ok.

ACP and Freddy arrived shortly.

ACP:- Daya? Kaise ho abhi?

Daya:- go.. good morning sir. (forces a smile) m.. mai abhi thik hu!

ACP:- good! Tumhe kuch yaad hai kisne attack kiya tha tumpe?

Daya:- nahi sir… mujhe kuch bhi yaad nahi hai.

ACP:- yaad karne ki koshish karo, kuch bhi yaad ho. Awaaz suni ho uski ya koi mark tattoo uske haath pe koi bhi choti se choti cheez.

Abhijeet got a bit frustrated. He hated this insensitivity about CID. When he himself was at the hospital, even then they used to try and make him remember stuff. His failure to recall anything made him more frustrated and worsened his health condition as well.

Daya;- n.. nahi sir ku.. kuch nahi yaad aaraha hai.

Doctor:- dekhiye inki halat abhi poori tarah se thik nahi hai. Aap log please baad mei poochtaach karte toh…

ACP;- daya please socho zara thodi bhi information bahut kaam mei aa sakti hai humare.

Abhijeet:- (angry) sir please. Dekh nahi rahe hai aise hi haalat kharab hai iski… please aap bahar chaliye.

ACP:- yeh mat bhulo abhijeet ki daya aaj jis bhi halat mei hai iske zimmedaar tum bhi ho! Agar uss din mere orders follow kar lete toh aaj yeh din dekhna nahi padta samjhe!

Daya (interrupting)- nahi sir aisa nahi hai jaisa aap soch rahe hain.

ACP;- kya matlab hai tumhara?

Daya:- abhijeet sir aana chahte the mere saath. Actually mai hi unko bina bole chala gaya. Meri galti hai sir. I'm sorry

Abhijeet was shocked:- daya yeh tum kya bol rahe ho…?

Daya:- sir rehne dijiye na. ab sach kyu chupana. Agar meri galti thi toh saza bhi mil gayi mujhe. ACP sir se kyu jhooth bolna.

Abhijeet (thinking) _Yeh tumhari nahi meri galti ki saza hai jo tum jhel rahe ho daya. Kyu aisa kar rahe ho? Itna sab kuch hone ke baad bhi kyu gussa nahi aata tumhe mujhpe kabhi? Kyu daya?!_

ACP:- KYA? DAYA tumhari himmat kaise hui mere orders nahi maan ne ki? Aur mai kabse bichare abhijeet pe chilla raha tha.

Abhijeet- (sighs) sir please aap day ape abhi mat chillayiye. (trying to be calm) – video footages check kar lete hain pehle. Daya abhi CID ke sawaalo ke jawaab dene ke halat mei nahi hai please sir.

ACP nodded and they proceeded to the computer room. Abhijeet came back.

Abhijeet:- daya tum araam karo. Abhi itna stress mat lo. (helping him) let jao haan… mai aa aata hu footages dekh ke. Kuch bhi zaroorat ho call kar lena mujhe ok?

Daya: sir.. thank you aap mere liye itna…

Abhijeet went out without listening to him. He went to the computer room and joined them in browsing the footages but the only thing on his mind was…

 ** _"_** ** _yeh mat bhulo abhijeet ki daya aaj jis bhi halat mei hai iske zimmedaar tum bhi ho! Agar uss din mere orders follow kar lete toh aaj yeh din dekhna nahi padta samjhe!"_**

 _ABHIJEET'S POV_

 _Ek who din tha jab mai khud kidnap hua tha. Lekin usmei daya ki kya galti thi. Who toh wahan pe tha mere saath. Maine hi usey orders deke roka tha. Aur ek aaj ka din hai orders milne bawajood maine nahi follow karke daya ko phasa diya._

 _Daya ne humesha mujhe support kiya meri madad ki aur maine badle mei kya diya usey? Sirf gussa aur nafrat? Kya galti thi uske jo maine humesha aisa behave kiya uske saath? Apni personal chidh ke wajah se dhakel diya usko maut ke muh me. Kitna torture kiya unn kidnappers ne daya ko. Fir bhi baat karo uss se toh na koi gila na shikwa. Abhi bhi mujhe bachane pe tule hue ho kyu!_

 _Hospital asylum har jagah mere financial kharch bhi tumne apne sir pe le liya bina kuch kahe bina badle mei kuch maange. Khana peena dawai sabka khayal rakha._

 _Sabse lag gaye mujhe wapas meri zindagi mei laane ke liye. Aur badle mei tumhe bas meri nafrat mili. Itna toh koi apne sagge ke liye nahi karta jitna tumne ek paraye ke liye kiya. Aur mai apni insecurities, apne shak ki bhadaas tumpe nikalta raha. Kaise maaf kar paunga mai khudko? Tumhara ehsaan kaise chukka paunga mai daya!_

The doctor interrupted abhijeet's thoughts:- aapko patient bula raha hai.

Abhijeet rushed to him.:- kya hua daya? Thik toh ho aain?

Daya:- haa… mai (confused) sir aapne apni guarantee pe mujhe yahan se nikalne ka faisla kiya hai?

Abhijeet:- (firmly) haa. Koi problem?

Daya:- nahi magar… pooch toh lete ekbaar mujhse aap.

Abhijeet:- kal ke attack ke baad muhe nahi lagta tumhe hospital mei hona chahiye. Mai aur risk nahi lena chahta. Aur doctor sahib ka kehna hai ki tumhari tabiyat thik hai bas thode care ki zaroorat hai . toh fine ghar hi better rahega.

Daya:- sir who.. yeh incident ke pehle pehle actually mere rent house ko leke thoda problem chal raha tha. New ghar dhudhna tha mujhe toh actually who bhi arrange nahi ho paya hai abhitak isliye… aur upar se sir bhare hospital mei attack ho sakta hai toh akele ghar pe toh.

Abhijeet:- tum mere saath rahoge daya. Mere ghar pe… jab tak thik nahi ho jaate. Toh akele bhi nahi rahoge aur additional security ki mai khud arrangement kara dunga.

Daya:- sir but… actually paise ki thodi problem chal rahi hai. Iss month ki salary bhi nahi aayi aur Mumbai mei rent toh aapko pata hi hai…

Abhijeet (angry) mai paise maang raha hu tumse?

Daya:- nahi sir par…

Abhijeet(teasing) Abhi ACP sir ke orders nahi follow kiye toh hua na kidnap..

Daya:- (shocked) arey….

Abhijeet:- toh bas abhijeet sir ke orders follow kijiye aap!

Daya:- yes sir (smiling)

At 9pm Abhijeet signed up all the formalities and took the advice of doctor on how to take care of him and they left for his home. They entered the big house with huge black gates and CID logo on the gate.

Abhijeet took him inside the house. It was big. Daya looked around.

Abhijeet:- pasand aaya?

Daya:- bahut acha hai sir.

The house was beautifully arranged with not much furnitures but adequately furnished.

Abhijeet:- bedroom upar hai.

Daya:- nahi sir its ok mai guest room mei adjust kar lunga.

Abhijeet:- nahi daya 2 bedroom hai its fine. Tum reh lo ek mei. Guest room maine thik karwaya bhi nahi hai aur bed wagera bhi arrange nahi karwaya wahan. Kabhi koi guest aata nahi hai waise toh zaroorat nahi samjhi maine. Koi dost rishtedaar thodi hai mere jo rehne ayenge.. (looks down)

Daya placed his hand on abhijeet's shoulder.:- sir…

Abhijeet (forces a smile) aao kamra dikhata hua tumhe.

They enter the room and daya made himself comfortable. Daya already had his dinner in the hospital before leaving and abhijeet too had his food in the cafeteria. He collected daya's luggage from his previous rent house and adjusted everything in the room.

Abhijeet:- chalo ab dawai khake so jao. Agar koi bhi zaroorat ho mujhe awaz dena mai bagal waale kamre mei hi hu. Thik hai?

Daya nodded.

It was 11:30pm. Abhijeet was busy with laptop and files all over. He was trying make the documentation ready for a case which was to be put up in the high court the next week. Mean while he heard some noises from the adjacent room. He rushed to daya's room. He switched on the lights

Abhijeet:- daya? Kya hua daya?

He moved close to him. He shifted uncomfortably on bed moaning something and sobbing. His body was shivering.

Abhijeet shook him gently. :-daya! Daya ankhen kholo. Daya… uth daya!

Daya woke up with a start and sat up on the bed. He was covered with perspiration.

Abhijeet:- kya hua? Koi bura sapna dekha.

Daya was still breathing heavily.

Abhijeet got him a glass of water.:- paani pi lo thoda. Lo

Daya took the glass of water but his hands were trembling. Abhijeet secured his grip over the glass by putting him hand above his. He stroked his back and he gulped down the water.

Abhijeet- relax daya…. Shant ho jao. Kya dekha aisa tumne?

Daya:- (sighs) wohi kidnapping ke dauran jo sab hua mere saath who sab… who sab scenes….

Abhijeet:- daya tum abhi naye ho. Samajh sakta hu. Par cid officers ko bahut strong hona padta hai daya. Aage aise bahut problems ayenge. Aise daroge toh nahi chalega na?

Daya nodded:- sorry sir maine aapki bhi nind kharab kar di!

Abhijeet:- nahi mai files dekh raha tha. Koi baat nahi. Dheere dheere experience ho jayega CID routine ka. Relax so jao ab.

Daya tried to go back to sleep. Abhijeet pulled the sheets over him and went back to his room.

Soon after an hour abhijeet decided to check him again. He went to his room and saw him sleeping. This time he wasn't moving or sweating but sill there was a restlessness on his face. He moved his hand as if trying to hold something… or someone.

Abhijeet moved near him and he could hear him murmuring… "m..mat jao please… chorke mat… lagta hai…."

Abhijeet (thinking) – kabhi mai bhi aise hi raaton ko uss mental asylum mei tadapta rehta tha. Ki koi toh sahara de. Koi toh mujhe ss andhere se nikale. Koi toh haath pakad ke kabhi na chore. Kaash koi hota jo mere dark o samajhta mujhe samajhta… aur aaj yeh aise… uss waqt tumne meri madad ki thi daya. Haa poori tarah se samajh toh nahi paaye. Nahi jaan paaye ki mai tumse dur kyu rehna chahta hu kyu gussa hota hu tumpe. Mere gusse ke peeche ke dar ko nahi samajh paaye par shayad ismei bhi meri hi galti hai ki maine tumhe kabhi kareeb aane hi nahi diya.

He sat beside him on the bed.

Abhijeet:- (thinking) par itna toh waada kar sakta hu ki tumhe akela nahi padne dunga. Nahi dekhna chahta tumhe uss haal mei jiss se mai guzra hu. Nahi pata ki kisko yaad kar rahe ho kiske liye ro rahe ho. Par itna waada karta hu ki tum kabhi khudko akela nahi paoge daya. Mai hu tumhare saath.

He gently pat his hand on daya's:- mai hu yahan daya. Koi na jaa raha tumhe chorke. Mat daro mai hu na..

Daya grabbed his hand as more tears fell down his cheeks.

Abhijeet wiped his tears:- tujhe bhi apne parivaar ki yaad aarahi hai kya?

Daya didn't speak anything else just grabbed his hand tightly.

Abhijeet smiled.:- so jao daya. Tum safe ho. Mat daro. Mai kabhi akela nahi padne dunga tumhe. Mat ghabrao mai yahin hu. With his free hand he stroked his hair.

An innocent smile spread over daya's face. Abhijeet smiled seeing him.:- I'm sorry daya. Maine aajtak jaisa bhi behave kiya I'm sorry. Ab aur takleef nahi pahuchaunga tumhe.

 **A/N:- chalo one more update updated. Hehe! And kanjoooooooson. Review kidhar hai. Reads dekh rahe hain 1000 paar hai ek chapter pe aur reviews 14 *annoyed face* arey please re review karo na re author ko inspiration milti hai aage likhne ki. Pleaj request!**

 _And if any of you wanna know me outside of fanfiction can join me_ **on twitter cidcopesha** **.** _I'll post latest news and all about the updates. You can also send me suggestions and stuff there. Hope to see some of you there as well. And you can also see_ **my kaddoo jaisa shakal there.** **But under one condition lol don't stop reading after seeing my kaddo jaisa shakal there. Hehe nahi itna bhi bura nahi hai.**

 **Chalo time for review repliezzzzzzz-**

 **Neha-** _balike dekho class 12 ek uchh koti ka torture chamber hota hai jahan aap school entrance sabki taiyaari karte karte parents se bhi lecture khate ho. Toh plz consider. Waise I'm trying weekly updates and so far successful ab daily update toh nahi kar sakte na. 40-50 is too much will see how much I can do on this. Mystery story hota toh kar lete but emotional I think I would be dragging too much. Thanks for the review_

 **Your friend:-** _ji. Thanks for the review ji ;)_

 **Hamdard duo-** _right youtube devi se help nahi mili zyaada. Google baba ne data thus liya dher saara. Finally some ff member helped with the episode. Thanks for the review_

 **Misti-** _hehe. You are very sweet misti perfectly suits your name. account banane ke liye you need to "sign up"giving your email ID and other necessary details. There should be an option on top right corner of ff (desktop mode) and if you are on mobile switch to desktop mode on your phone only either by scrolling to the botton of the ff mobile site and selecting desktop/tablet mode. Or you can convert to desktop mode through your mobile browser._

 _You can contact me on twitter as well cidcopesha_ _J_ _Thanks for the review_

 **AD fan:-** _Yup it will be pure duo because tarika hasn't joined yet and daya ke saath I don't pair girls. Ekbaar socha tha khudko pair kar du but then dareya and other fans se joote chappal nahi khane hehe. Thanks for the review_

 **SJG:-** _Thanks for the review_

 **Shikha sharma:-** _suspense ka naam na lo ji dil jalta hai. Time hi nahi ho rha likhne ka thriller. Yeh sab bas aise hi scenes hai I am not going any investigative on this. Lets see if investigative chalu kar paaye iske baad. Thanks for the review_

 **Abhi-Ya fan:-** _Ji meri safe Diwali man gayi ghar pe kone mei baith ke padhai kar kar ke. Lolzz waise I don't burst crackers anyways and did some diya lighting and rangoli but mostly padhai. How was your Diwali? Thanks for the review_

 **Priyanka:-** _Thanks for the review dosti ka aarambh toh ho hi gaya hai lets see aage kya kya hoga ab… wink_

 **Guest:-** _Thanks for the review._

 **Rai-** _Thanks for the review. Lets see aage kya hota hai. Spontaneous hai writing kuch soch samajh ke nahi likhte hum ki next chapter mei kya hoga. Even I'm waiting to discover. Haha_

 **Guest:-** _haha aapka bhai hai daya? Aajse hume bhabhi boliye toh fir *wink*waise naam/penname jaan sakte hain aapka? Afterall humare unke (daya) ki behen ho aap. ;)_

 ** _LUVDUODOSTI:-_** no problem. _Thanks for the review_

 ** _Priya:-_** _Thanks for the review_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N:- aajke update ke pehle kuch zaroori soochna_

 _1._ _Yaar guest reviewers plz type some pen name any name for the review, there are so many guest reviewers, I cant reply them properly in my chapter end review replies. So it would be good if you please give any pen name_

 _2._ _Sorry for the late update, kya bataye laptop leke bahut drama hua, battery change, software renew, money wastage and lastly I had to buy a new laptop and start from level one. All my written updates in my old laptop were deleted, so it took a longer time. Sorry!_

 _3._ ** _THANKS TO ALL REVIEWERS! THE LAST CHAPTER REACHED THE MAXIMUM NO. OF REVIEWS IN THIS PRESENT STORY._** _All chapters have 14-15 reviews, last one crossed 20 as far as I remember. Thanku ji!_

 _4._ _SHOUTOUT TO_ _ **"GUEST**_ _" who took the pain of typing down the whole episode in my reviews. Kya kahe love you boss!_

 _5._ ** _Soch rahe hain investigative ka, please send me some plot ideas in the reviews guys! Don't write ki duo pe likhna, obviously duo pe hi hoga thriller, just give me some idea ki kaisa ho … or you can PM me as well. Waiting for your reviews! –esha26_**

 ** _C CHAPTER 5_**

Daya woke up in the morning with a start. He looked around searching for someone.

"abhijeet sir? Sir yahan the?" holding his head "yeh mai kya soch raha hu sir yahan kyu honge. Par pata nahi kyu laga jaise koi toh tha raatbhar kisine dhyaan rakha ho mera haath thaam ke rakha ho. Ek ajeeb sa sukoon ho jaise…"

He jerked the thoughts off his head and moved to the washroom to freshen up. He returned back and noticed something he hadn't before. Abhijeet's watch near the edge of his bed.

Daya:- haa? Matlab sir… (smiling) sir meri itni fikar kyu karte hain? Kya ho gaya hai unko achanak se?

He moved to his room to return his watch and saw abhijeet all ready, talking to someone over the phone looking so busy and stressed up, his room was littered up with papers and files.

Abhijeet:- ha. Haa ho gaya ready files ready hai. Haa mai aata hu 5 minute mei bas. Haa nikal hi raha hu. Yes ok bye.

Daya:- sir aap itni subah? Abhi toh sirf 7 hi baje hain.?

Abhijeet:- haa woh thoda kaam hai bureau mei. Nikal raha hu. Yeh umm. Breakfast bana diya hai, table pe hai. Mujhe laga tum late uthoge toh note bhi chhor diya tha ki microwave kar lena. Khair uth hi gaye ho toh kha lo fir rest kar lena…

Daya:- aa. Arey sir aapne takleef kyu ki mai…

Abhijeet:- mai thodi jaldi mei ho nikalta hu. Arey daya watch dekhi kya meri?

Daya:- haa yehi dene aaya tha. (handing him the watch)

Abhijeet:- (hurriedly) thanks tumhe kahan mili?

Daya:- mere room mei… (emphasizing each word) shayad aap jab raat ko ruke the toh chhut gaya hoga.

Abhijeet stopped looking at him

Daya:- (looking directly in his eyes) sir aap mere liye itna kyu…

Abhijeet:- (cutting him off) mai aata hu.

Abhijeet hurriedly moved off.

It was afternoon, the whole day daya was sitting in his room, without much to do. He had his breakfast and looked around the house. He was not well accustomed, obviously he was feeling a bit awkward in his senior's house. He thought of watching T.V but then decided not to. Afterall it wasn't his house.

Little did he know he was going to get so comfortable around the house. J

Daya moved to abhijeet's room and sequentially arranged the papers into the files and cleaned the mess.

It was 1:30 pm. Daya was feeling a bit hungry. He called abhijeet.

Abhijeet:- haa bolo daya ?

Daya:-sir woh..

Abhijeet:- koi important baat toh nhi hai? Mai actually thoda busy hu! Baad mei baat kare?

Daya:- o.. ok sir mai toh bas woh lunch ke baare mei…

Abhijeet had already ended the call.

Daya decided not to interfere in the kitchen without the owner's permission. He had also decided to order but he did not have much money left. He had lost his wallet during the kidnapping event and he did not quite feel like moving to the ATM to get some money.

Abhijeet called back an hour later.

Abhijeet:- haa bolo?

Daya:- sir who lunch.

Abhijeet:- haa? Haa sir. Sir ek minute bas… (on the phone) hold na ek sec. suno kha lo tum mai aaraha hu 5 minute mei ghar.

He ended the call.

Daya couldn't exactly understand what he meant. He interpreted it that probably abhijeet was also coming home for lunch. He checked the fridge for foodstuff. It was mostly vacant. Daya decided to order some basic groceries from the nearby store.

Daya had prepared some food adequate for both of them.

Abhijeet arrived at 3pm hurriedly entering the house while talking on the phone, "haa but time lagega maine saare papers aise hi chhor diye hain . yaar ab 30 minute toh do dhoondhna…."

He stopped looking at daya in the kitchen trying to cook something.

Abhijeet:- mai call karta hu baad mei (end the call) daya? Tum kitchen mei kya kar…?

Daya:- sir aap aa gaye? Maine call kiya tha na ki lunch..? aapne bola aap bhi aa rahe hain toh maine socha ki kuch bana deta hu… (smiling)

Abhijeet:- (guilty) daya… mai… mai file lene… case proceeding court… mai kha chuka hu daya dopeher ko.

Daya's smile vanished.:- oh! (putting the utensils down)

Abhijeet had little time to apologize. He had to get the reports ready for the proceeding. He hurriedly stormed inside his room, surprised to see all the files and paper organized… he immediately got the required the documents and came downstairs surprised "daya yeh files…?"

Daya had sat down to eat, "haa sir bore ho raha tha ghar pe toh maine arrange kar diya."

Abhijeet:- (stunned) tha… thanks

He hurriedly left the house and glanced back looking at daya, he had done a lot with afractured hand. He wasn't supposed to take that much strain. He needed rest, the reason abhijeet had brought him home.

He left for bureau with so many thoughts in his head trying to focus on the case more than personal feelings.

Abhijeet was stuck for the whole day it was a hell of a hectic day for him. ACP had to suddenly leave for Pune for some urgent work, abhijeet was the incharge, they had 2 case proceedings, 3 new cases reported and a probable shootout. Abhijeet had no time to even sit and think for a while.

When abhijeet finally came back to the bureau with his team, everyone was exhausted especially abhijeet since he was heading all the cases and everything, he was involved in everything while the rest team was involved in some particular case. It was 10pm

Freddy:- sir aap thak gaye hain, ghar chale jayiye hum dekh lenge files

Abhijeet:- freddy tum sab kaise… kal ke kal DCP ko yeh dono case reports complete chahiye.

Freddy:- sir aap bahut thak gaye hain. Hum kar lenge please sir.

Abhijeet sighed and sat down on his desk for a while, he checked his phones, there were 3 missed calls form Daya. He panicked a bit.

Abhijeet:- sambhal lena freddy mai aata hu ghar pe daya akela hai.

Freddy nodded and abhijeet hurriedly left.

He stormed in the house, the door was open.

Abhijeet:- daya? Daya kahan ho? (closing the door) daya?

He rushed to his room and saw daya on the floor unconscious.

Abhijeet rushed towards him:- daya? (shaking him) daya ae.. ankhen kholo daya? Iska badan toh tap raha hai. Shit!

Daya was partially conscious. He helped daya lie down on the bed and arranged the pillows. He checked daya's medicines.

Abhijeet:- daya dawai kyu nahi khaye? Maine kaha tha na (angry) kya haal bana liya hai?

Daya (barely able to speak) so.. sorry sir.

Abhijeet calmed down seeing his condition.:- raat ko kuch khaya?

Daya shook his head in no.

Abhijeet:- ruko mai kuch banake laata hu fir dawai kha lena ok?

Daya :- sir aap takleef mat…

Abhijeet:- chup ekdum (he patted his hand) order hai mera samjhe.

Abhijeet returned after a while having made some food for him.

Abhijeet:- mai bahut bada idiot hu. Maine sirf breakfast banake… mujhe dhyaan hi nahi raha kaam ke pressure mei… I'm sorry daya. Meri wajah se tumhari yeh halat.

Daya:- nahi sir mai thik hu. Aap please khudko blame mat kijiye.

Abhijeet:- acha lo khake batao kaisa bana hai?

Daya:- sir aapne khaya raat ko? Itne busy rahe aap?

Abhijeet:- nahi mai who..

Daya:- aap bhi kha lijiye.. (smiles)

Abhijeet:- acha tum khao mai apna plate leke aata hu.

He returned with his plate.

Abhijeet:- khana shuru nahi kiya?

Daya:- wait kar raha tha aapka.

Abhijeet smiled.

They started eating and abhijeet noticed daya was having difficulty eating with his left hand as the right hand was fractured.

Abhijeet:- ruko choro tum. Mai khila deta hu. (taking plate in his hand)

Daya:- nahi sir please… (teary eyes) itni care mat kijiye sir. Mujhe adat nahi hai…

Abhijeet:- (looking in his eyes) toh adat daal lo.

Daya:- sir…

Before he could say another word, abhijeet stuffed his mouth with food.

Abhijeet:- chup chaap khao.

Abhijeet fed him and the whole time daya just sat and observed abhijeet. He could not say anything. After dinner he handed him his medicines and a glass of water.

Abhijeet:- ab araam se so jao thik hai?

Daya looked a bit restless.

Abhijeet:- kya hua?

Daya:- nahi kuch nahi…

Abhijeet:- (smiles) mai yahin hu tum araam se so jao.

Daya:- sir please aap itni care mat kijiye sir please mai keh raha hu na aapse.

Abhijeet:- daya, dost dost ki care nahi karega?

Daya (shocked) dost?

Abhijeet:- kyu tum mujhe dost nahi maante?

Daya:-sir aap… senior…

Abhijeet:- ek baat batao koi junior apne senior ke liye itna karta hai kya? Tumne mujhe jis nark se bahar nikala. Aaj jo mai hu, jo zindagi mai jee raha hu yeh tumne mujhe di hai daya. Tumne sabke against jaake mere liye itna kiya, yeh koi junior thodi karta hai apne senior ke liye.

Maana ki maine humesha tumhe dur rakha khud se, chillata raha, dant ta raha, par who isliye ki mai darta tha, main ahi chahta tha ki koi mere close ho, taaki mai firse usey kho du.

Daya was shocked seeing the emotional side of abhijeet.

Abhijeet:- haa daya, mai kya koi bhi… tum ho hi aise, tumhara nature hi aisa hai ki koi bhi tumse close hone mei time nahi lega. Tumne mere liye itna kiya obviously mai tumse emotionally attached ho chala tha. Par dar lagta tha ki ek din tum bhi mujhe chhor ke chale jaoge, nahi hona chahta tha kisi se attach. Yeh meri apni insecurity thi…

Par jisne mere liye itna kiya usey iss haal mei kaise chhor sakta tha mai? Tumne uss waqt mera saath diya jab mere saath koi nahi tha. Ab jab tumhe meri zaroorat ho mai kaise akela chhor du tumhe?

Tum bhale hi mujhe dost mat maano, par mai toh tumhe tabhi dost maan chuka tha jis din tumne mujhe asylum se churwaya. Tumne meri jo help ki bina kisi selfish motive ke… yeh toh ek dost hi kar sakta haina?

Haa mujhe dost na maano toh samajh mei aata hai. Keh sakte ho mai yeh sab tumhare ehsaan chukane ke liye kar raha hu ya tumhe repay karne. Jo maano who tumhari choice hai baaki mai tumhe chorke nahi jaane waala… Dost..

 **A/N:- CHALO SENIOR-JUNIOR to DOST ka safar tai ho chuka, lets see how Daya accepts him as a friend and start their journey of friends to brothers forever!**

 **Guest:-** haa haa jo test lena ho le lo, but aapke daya bhai ke liye esha Bhabhi perfect hai. *wink* and kya bulau aapko "mere unki behen" hehehe. Thanks for the review

 **Shikha:-** Thanks for the review. Didn't see you on twitter though!

 **Guest, abhirika-jai:-** Thanks for the review

 **Guest:-** hanji Thanks for the review, next update will be sooner I promise.

 **Sifa:-** Thanks for the review **.** I don't remember HOTEL RED STAR zara remind karna. Is that the one with a haunted room where whoever stays dies, daya went into the room and was hallucinating and all?

 **SJG:-** Thanks for the review. I agree with you. I miss this type of friendship not being in our life

 **Lalit soni:-** Thanks for the review

 **Priyanka:-** Thanks for the review. Lol lets see what you like the most in this chapter.

 **Priya, sritama, guest, abhiii:-** Thanks for the review

 **Abhiya fan-** Thanks for the review nahi ji not a genius, bas aap sabke best wishes se aage badh rahe hain. And writing is my passion and CID is love

 **Hamdard duo:-** Thanks for the review sirf hanji probably will start a thriller as well lets see.

 **Duoforever:** \- Thanks for the review. no sorries ji dosti mei.

 **Guest:-** I am speechless yaar kya bolu, you helped me beyond words… thanks would be a small word for you. Love you boss thanks so much for your support!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **A/N:- chapter 4 mei maximum reviews and chapter 5 mei minimum *angry face* LAST CHAPTER mei rula diya itna kam review. Kyu aisa zulm kyu. Ro roke do Balti paani collect hogaye mere. Fir bhi yeh update lamba hai aur thoda suspence bhi. Toh thda review dene ki kripa kare please.**

Few days had passed, Abhijeet was increasingly careful and concerned for Daya. Daya didn't like to worry abhijeet with his problems, he had the same fear somewhere deep down his heart. He too did not want to get attached to anyone because he felt if he would be attached to anyone that person will leave him sooner or later in life.

Here daya's and abhijeet's character has changed places. Abhijeet began to understand it from Daya's POV how he couldn't resist when he saw abhijeet suffereing in the asylum and wanted to help him. In the same way abhijeet couldn't leave daya alone in his problems now.

Daya began to understand abhijeet's irritation and anger which was the result of his fear. His fear to get attached to anyone. Now daya tried to avoid abhijeet as much as he could.

Abhijeet and Daya were in the hospital for changing the dressing of Daya's wounds.

Abhijeet:- doctor ek baat poochni thi. Daya ki recovery bahut slow hai. Matlab dawai time pe le raha hai. Fracture samajh aata hai, par abhi tak chot bhi poori tarah heal nahi hui hai. Humare taraf se dekh rekh mei koi kami toh nahi ho rahi?

Doctor:- yeh baat mujhe bhi ajeeb si lag rahi hai. Abhi tak maine expect kiya tha ki wounds heal ho jayenge poori tarah se. Aap blood test karwayiye Daya ka. Fir aage ki kahani dekhte hain.

Abhijeet:- k.. kya hua doctor? Koi pareshaani ki baat?

Doctor:- abhi tak toh nahi. Aap plz yeh (handing a prescription) yeh test karwaye. Fir dekhte hain

Abhijeet got the test done inspite of Daya's disagreement.

Doctor:- reports aate saath mai call kar lunga aapko.

Abhijeet thanked him and they moved to home.

Abhijeet made a phone call once they reached home:- haa freddy. Suno ACP sir ka phone nahi lag raha hai. Haa.. unko bolna mujhe 1-2 week ki leave chahiye. Bas unko bata ke rakhna, mai kal subah unse personally aake baat karunga. Haa ok baad mei baat karenge bye.

Daya:- sir? Aap leave? Kahin jaa rahe hain aap?

Abhijeet:- ja nahi rahe ruk rahe hain.

Daya:- matlab?

Abhijeet:- ghar pe!

Daya (shocked):- kyu?

Abhijeet:- tumpe nazar rakhne

Daya:- kyu maine kya kiya?

Abhijeet:- daya ghuma fira ke baat karne ki adat nahi hai meri… seedhi baton mei kahu toh mujhe nahi lag raha tum thik tarah se rest kar rahe ho. Abhi tak poori tarah se thik ho jana chahiye tha tumhe. Fracture chorke baaki sab atleast.

Daya:- sir mai thik ho jaunga aap tension mat lijiye. Aur aap ghar pe rehke bhi kya kar lenge?

Abhijeet:- nahi! Mai agar khana banake bhi jaata hu fir bhi tumhe khan eke pehle microwave karna padta hai. Aur humesha bureau ke kaam mei time bhi nahi milta tab tumhe bahar se order karna padta hai. Bahar ka khana band aaj se. mai khud dhyaan rahungna tumhare khane peene ka aaj se.

Daya sighed.

Abhijeet:- (narrowed look) upar se aur bhi khabar nahi kahan kahan bike leke jaane ki koshish chal rahi hai aapki

Daya (shocked):- haa?

Abhijeet:- (looking away) ha haa aise hi senior inspector hain. Khabri toh hai nahi na mere. Kal sham ko bahar the na tum.

Daya (looking down in guilt)

Abhijeet:- poochne pe bologe toh nahi. Aur mana karu toh kaunsa sunoge. Mere orders nahi maan ne ki toh kasam khayi hai tumne.

Daya:- nahi sir aapke orders kabhi disobery nahi kiye maine…

Abhijeet:- haa. Thik hai thik hai. Kal se dekhta hu kahan jaate ho tum. Abhi chup chaap apne kamre mei jao aur rest karo.

Daya:- lekin sir?

Abhijeet:- jao so jao thodi der. Mai kuch files complete karke aata hu.

Abhijeet sat in the living room doing some work while daya went up to his room. Abhijeet got a call from the hospital. Abhijeet checked daya once. He was asleep. Abhijeet decided to go to the hospital quickly.

Daya opened his eyes as he realized the main door shut with a thud. He got up and rushed downstairs. He could hear abhijeet's bike rushing off.

Daya:- sorry sir, ek baar aapke orders disobey karne padenge. Waise technically apne kaha nahi ki order hai ghar pe rehne ka so disobey nahi hua… fir bhi. Yehi mauka hai pata nahi kal se agar aap leave pe honge toh shayad chance nahi mile.

He took out his phone and called a number. :- haa. Mai abhi aa raha hu 5 minute mei. Baat karke rakho party se mujhe abhi deal final karni hai. Haa bas pahuch raha hu.

Abhijeet reached the hospital and met the doctor

Abhijeet:- kya hua doctor sahab aapne itne urgently bulaya. Koi problem hai?

Doctor:- haa baat thodi serious hai.

Abhijeet:- kya baat hai (tensed)

Doctor:- unki blood reports mei ek drug ki high amount mili hai

Abhijeet:- kis tarah ka drug?

Doctor:- Yeh ek highly addictive drug hai. Ek baar aadat ho jaaye toh chorne mei bahut takleef hoti hai. Yeh drug unke circulatory aur neural system ko damage kar deta hai, shayad isliye hi unke wounds heal wagera hone mei bhi itna time lag raha hai. Aur ek baar adat ho jaaye toh withdrawal symptoms bahut hi strong headache aur health detoriation hoti hai. Lekin agar nahi chorenge toh aur zyaada damage karega system ko.

Abhijeet:- kya? Daya aur drugs?! Yeh nahi ho sakta. Who aisa toh nahi hai… aap firse ekbaar check kijiye. Kahenge toh mai daya ko leke ataa hu aap log firse ekbaar test repeat kijiye koi mistake ho rahi hai.

Doctor:- nahi sir. Maine thik se dekha hai reports. Aap chahe toh kisi dusre hospital se bhi retest karwa le. Who bhi aapko yehi kahenge.

Abhijeet:- yeh kya masla hai ab

Doctor:- ab yeh pata lagana toh aapka kaam hai.

Abhijeet:- mai.. mai dekhta hu (confused and shocked)

Doctor:- meri yehi advice hai ki jald se jald pata lagayiye aur rokiye unko. Drugs stop karne mei thodi bahut takleef hogi lekin long term agar who yeh drugs aur 1-2 week lete rahe toh paralysis wagera bhi ho sakta hai.

Abhijeet:- nahi nahi doctor mai aisa kuch nahi hone dunga.

Abhijeet came out of the clinic tensed.

Abhijeet:- yeh kya naya chakkar hai? Mere jaan pehechaan mei koi doctor bhi nahi hai. Ek baar kisi dusre hospital mei bhi test karwa lu kya? Dr. salunkhe ko pochta hu shayad koi madad kare.

At that time salunkhe was the only doctor he knew. He went to the lab and found him there.

Dr. salunkhe:- arey abhijeet aao aao. Freddy keh raha tha chutti pe ho?

Abhijeet:- haa kal se… aapse kuch important baat karni thi daya ke baare mei

Salunkhe (serious) haa bolo.

Abhijeet (showing blood test report) sir daya ke blood test reports mei yeh drugs ke high concentration mile hain. Aap please dekhiye.

Salunkhe:- oh my god abhijeet! Yeh toh bahut khatarnaak drugs hai.

Abhijeet:- doctor ne kaha mujhse ki yeh circulatory aur neural….

Salunkhe:- sahi kaha.. lekin daya ke blood mei yeh…?

Abhijeet:- yehi toh mujhe nahi samajh aa rahi. Daya aisa nahi hai.

Salunkhe:- agar yeh reports sahi hai toh bahut badi musibat mei hai daya.

Abhijeet:- mai soch raha hu ekbaar kisi doosre hospital se retest karwa lu.

Salunkhe:- haa haa karwa lo. Ek minute abhijeet … daya ke behaviour mei kuch changes dekh rahe ho kya lately?

Abhijeet:- changes matlab. Thoda thaka thaka rehta hai bahut der tak sota hai. Thoda chid-chidha ho gaya hai, fever kuch din se persistent hai.

Salunkhe:- ho sakta hai yeh drugs ka effect ho.

Abhijeet:- mujhe laga uski health down uske wounds wagera and fracture ke wajah se hai. Fever shayad infection se ho raha ho isliye aajd ressing change karwane le gaya tha.

Salunkhe:- iss drug ko lene ke baad ko zyaada visible effect nahi hote, lekin wounds itne time tak heal na ho… ek baar check karwa lo thik rahega…

Abhijeet got a call from one of his khabri.

Abhijeet:- haa bolo Raju.

Raju:- sahab. Aapne jis drug ke baare me bola information pata lagayi hai.

Abhijeet:- haa bolo.

Raju:- chota mota drugs ka nahi hai sahab. Koi bada gang hai iske peeche. Bahut mehengi hai sahab, chote mote drug dealers nahi len-den karte.

Abhijeet:- acha? Ok. Thi hai. Kuch aur pata chalet oh batana.

Salunkhe:- kaun tha?

Abhijeet:- khabri. Keh raha tha bahut mehengi drugs hai chote more local dealers nahi deal karte. Lekin itne paise daya ke paas kahan se ayenge? Wallet uska mila nahi kidnapping ke incident ke baad se. aadhe se zyaada usne meri treatment pe kharch diye hain pichle 6 mahine se. uske paas toh… uske paas apne ghar ke rent dene ke bhi paise nahi the.

Salunkhe:- abhijeet! Daya kal ACP se ek mahine ke salary advance maang raha tha.

Abhijeet:- kya? Kya keh rahe hain aap?

Salunkhe:- haa. ACP aaj subah hi keh raha tha mujhse.

Abhijeet:- sir ne paise de diye?

Salunkhe:- nahi bahi tak toh nahi… who thoda confusion mei tha soch raha tha kisliye chahiye daya ko paise itne urgently.

Abhijeet:- sir ne poocha nahi daya se kyu chahiye?

Salunkhe:- daya ne kaha ki ghar bhijwana hai. ACP ne headoffice mei request bheja hai.. Lekin itne saal se kabhi usne apne ghar ke baare mei kuch nahi kaha toh aaj achanak kaise…

Abhijeet:- kahi iske liye hi toh nahi? (shocked)

Salunkhe:- daya aisa nahi kar sakta abhijeet!

Abhijeet's phone rang again.

Abhijeet:- haa bolo. Kya? Kahan pe? Mai abhi pahuchta hu tum nazar rakho uspe.

Salunkhe:- ab kya hua?

Abhijeet:- daya kahin chala gaya.

Salunkhe:- kya? Kahan? Iss haal mei kahan?

Abhijeet:- pata nahi mera khabri address message kar raha hai. Mai nikalta hu sir.

Salunkhe:- haa thik hai. Dhyaan se jana. Aur kuch khabar milte hi mujhe batana.

Abhijeet:- yes sir.

He drove off.

Daya got off the cab and walked down the road taking the shortcut through a vacant road. His steps were unsteady. His vision was getting blurred. His phone buzzed.

Daya:- haa? Haa pahuch hi gaya hu bas.. 10 min. raaste pe hu….. paise? Nahi abhi cash nahi hai. Paise mil jayenge 2-3 din mei, lekin deal aaj hi final karna hai please. Nahi urgently zaroorat hai 2-3 din baad nahi, aaj hi final karwao kisi bhi tarah. Paise de dunga kaha na, 2-3 din mei. Hmm.

He stopped for a while, holding his head. a white hot pain shot through his head.

Daya:- oh no… firse nahi… mujhe kisi bhi tarah aage pahuchna padega. Iss raaste mei faint ho gaya toh… nahi nahi….

He walked as fast as he could but he could not take it anymore. He could see the main road a few steps ahead, but he could hardly walk. He fell to his knees. For an instance he thought he saw abhijeet's bike crossing through the main road ahead of him. He had no option, he knew he would pass out at any moment, he tried to put all his effort to call him, but what came out of his lip was merely a whisper "abhijeet sir" before everything blacked out.

Abhijeet reached the place where he met his informer who was a cab driver, he had seen daya taking a cab and followed him all the way through.

Abhijeet- haa kahan hai daya?

Khabri:- sahab, yahin pe last dekha unko, uske aage fir pata nhi kahan nikal gaye,

Abhijeet:- kya pata kahan nikal gaye, maine kaha tha na nazar rakho!

Khabri:- sahab aapko call karke muda toh bas dekha daya sahab nahi the.

Abhijeet knew it was a waste to scold him at that point finding daya was more important.

Abhijeet:- acha thik hai thik hai, tumhare paise mil jayenge tumhe, abhi daya ko dhundhne mei meri madad karo.

Abhijeet called daya many time but no response.

Abhijeet:- (thinking) daya… kahan ho tum yaar… hey bhagwaan dhyaan rakhna uska.

 **A/N:- is daya really into drugs? Will abhijeet be able to find him? How will it all turn out in the end? Find out in next chapter.**

 **REVIEW TARGET:- 21reviews. ab jab tak 21 reviews nahi tab tak no new update.**

 **hamdard duo:-** thanks for the review. hope you liked the chapter

 **abhiii:-** thanks for the review.I am a bg fan of abhijeet as well. i had earlier kept my pen-name as Abhijita, Abhijeet toh bhai hai apna bhai. haha hope you liked the chapter.

 **Bhumi98-** thanks for the you like this update

 **Angelbetu:-** thanks for the we share the same pet name i guess sabke ghar pe baccho ko pyaar se "betu" hi bolte hain. hope you liked the chapter.

 **Guest:-** thanks for the review.

 **Sifa nazz:-** thanks for the review. sure i'll try my best, emotional aur care toh full on rahega even anger is coming in a next few chapters, "slap" ka dekhte hain scene banana padega kuch. and glas to know to liked "SORRY BHAI" as well. that was my first ever story made successful by your reviews. you really encouraged me into this site. i wrote that wehn i was 13 year old lol.

 **maya:-** thanks for the review. hope you like this chapter as well.

 **Sanu:-** thanks for the review. sorry but this is a old plot when tarika hasnt joined yet, its pure duo. i will write an abhirika in another story if you guys want.

 **abhirika jai:-** thanks for the review. Love your username haha. next review dekhlo 21 reviews ke baad hi hoga hehehehehe evil smile,

 **Priyanka:-** thanks for the review. filhaal toh enjoy the mystery, brotherhood is coming soon.

 **Priya:-** thanks for the review. :)

 **AD fan:-** thanks for the review.

 **SGJ:-** thanks for the review.

 **misti:-** thanks for the review.

 **SHIKHA:-** thanks for the review. arey laptop leke bahut drama hua mat poocho. i finally had to buy this new laptop. hope you enjoyed the "dhamakedaar" episode lol. 1465 episode wohi KHOONI ARTIST waala haina? i saw it they didnt show proper investigation i feel. like suddenly daya found that camouflage thing and he kidnapped purvi or else CID wouldnt have caught him. plus when abhijeet was hurt at the end of the episode, they didnt care to show some emotional stuff. but since the episode ended in a "dhamki" from the criminal that he will get back to them. i guess i'll write a sequel to that. Thanks for the idea.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:- hiya back from dead lol. Bahut dino baad back with the update. Also checkout my new story Ek Naya Rishta. Lets recap once**

 _So Daya was and now is discharged from hospital and staying at Abhijeet's house. Abhijeet has developed a close bond with daya and is concerned about him but the roles have been reversed now because Daya is trying to push Abhijeet away due to the same fear Abhijeet had few years ago. Daya doesn't want to be emotionally attached to Abhijeet and later lose him so he is kind of distancing himself. Meanwhile Abhijeet gets a news that Daya is into harmful drugs and wants to stop him. Daya is missing from the house. Will Abhijeet be able to find him before its too late. Is he really into drugs? Lets find out…_

Daya lay there unconscious while abhijeet and his informer (cab driver) desperately try to find Daya.

Abhijeet again got a call:- haa raju bolo?

Raju:- sir aapne jis drugs ke baare mei pata lagane bataya tha aaj ek deal ho rahi hai usi drugs ki.

Abhijeet was more inclined towards finding daya at the moment.

Abhijeet (thinking) : abhi drug deal kahan ho rahi hai jaanke kya karu. Daya yahan hai usko pehle dhoondhta hu. Address poochke ACP sir ko inform kar deta hu woh log dekh lenge. Waise bhi mai off duty hoon.

Abhijeet:- kahan ho rahi hai drug deal? Kya?

He was shocked to hear the address Raju mentioned was the same place where he was standing.

Abhijeet:- Isi area me ho rahi hai dealing aur daya bhi isi area mei aaya hua hai? Hey bhagwaan. Kahi wohi nah o jo mai soch raha hooon. Daya kahan ho tum?ab kya karu daya ko dhoondhu ya drug dealing exactly kahan ho rahi hai who pata lagau? Bas dono saath me na mil jaaye mujhe.

Just then he saw the CID jeep screech to halt on the main road.

ACP:- abhijeet tum yahan?

Abhijeet:- sir aap yahan?

Acp:- haa ek drug dealing ki tip mili thi mere ek khabri ko… salunkhe ne bataya ki tum daya ko dhoondhe gaye ho… ?

Abhijeet:- sir mera dimaag kharab ho raha hai. Salunkhe sir ne aapko jis drug ke baare mei bataya yeh usi drug ki dealing ho rahi hai yahan… aur sir daya ko bhi last yahin dekha tha mere khabri ne aaspaas…

Acp:- kya iska matlab..?

Abhijeet:- bas mai yehi umeed kar raha hu ki woh nah o jo mai soch raha hoon.

The team divided. ACP and Sachin went in search of the drug mafia while Abhijeet, his informer and Freddy searched for Daya.

Abhijeet started calling on daya's phone and his well-trained ears caught the faint tone of his familiar ringtone. He trusted his instincts and followed the source of the tone and reached a dark alley. Barely able to see anything, Abhijeet tumbled on something as the tone rang louder.

He shone his phone torch on the groud to see a body.

Abhijeet:- daya ? my god! Paltao isye. Phone bhi yehi baj raha hai.

The turned him around. It was indeed Daya.

Abhijeet:- hey bhagwaan daya yeh kya chakkar me fas gaye tum?! Suno isey uthake cab mei dalne me madad karo aur ghar chhor do hume. Ek saath sab paise de dunga ghar jaake.

They put daya in the cab and met ACP.

Acp:- drug dealer pakda gaya hai but who jise drugs bechne waala tha who nahi mila. Bhaag gaya ya aaya hi nahi, kuch keh nahi sakte. Poochtaach karke dekhte hain. Daya mila?

Abhijeet:- haan sir who bagal waali gali mei behosh mila. Kuch samajh nahi aa raha hai. Ghar leke ja raha hu usey.

Acp:- thik hai dhyaan rakho uska aur jaisa ho inform karna.

Abhijeet:- yes sir.

They reached home and put daya on the bed upstairs and abhijeet gave the money tip included to the cab driver for helping him out.

 **a/n:- don't worry the suspense will get over in the next chapter. Waiting for your reviews till then. Love you guys!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:- SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. ACTUALLY MERI KHUD KI TABIYAT DOWN HO GAYI THI THODI. THODE REVIEWS BADHAO JI. CHALO WITHOUT MUCH BAK BAK CHAPTER UPDATE.**

Dr. Salunkhe reached abhijeet's house when he got the news of everything.

Abhijeet:- acha hua sir aap aagaye.

Salunkhe:- haa kaise nahi aata. ACP ne sab baataya jab… mujhe believe hi nahi ho raha hai daya …

Abhijeet:- sir believe toh mujhe khud nahi ho raha hai. Yeh sab… yeh sab kya ho gaya?

Salunkhe:- kahan hai daya? Baat ki tumne us se?

Abhijeet:- nahi sir abhi toh 2 minute pehle hi humlog aaye. Upar behosh pada hai bed pe.

Salunkhe:- chalo dekh lete hai usko.

They headed upstairs. Salunkhe checked daya and gave him an injection.

Salunkhe:- 2-3 ghante mei hosh aajayega.

Abhijeet was pacing here and there in the room restlessly.

Salunkhe:- abhijeet. Abhijeet shant ho jao tum. Baitho shanti se. hosh aajayega daya ko fir baat karte hain hum us se. ek kaam karta ho. Ek dost hai mera, uska hospital saamne hi hai. Kisiko bulwa lete hai lab se, daya behosh hai abhi hi blood test karwa liya jaaye. Kya pata uthke fir mana karne lagega. Tum to lab mei bhi yehi baat karne aaye the na ki second opinion le lete hai.

Abhijeet:- haan sir yeh sahi rahega. Aap call lagayiye hospital me. Ho sakta hai… ho skata hai reports mei kuch galat ho hum aise hi shak kar rahe ho daya pe?

Salunkhe nodded and went aside for a call and came back. The pathologist arrived shortly and took the blood sample.

Abhijeet :- sir daya ko hosh aane me kitna time lagega?

Salunkhe:- abhijeet shanti se baitho tum. 1 ghanta bhi nahi hua hai. Abhi time lagega.

Abhijeet sighed.

Salunkhe:- tumne khana bhi nahi khaya pata nhi kabse. 2min ke liye ghar se nikle the hospital ke liye tabse kin chakkar mei pad gaye. Kuch manga lo kha lo?

Abhijeet:- nahi sir meri bhook ko meri duty ki aadat hai aap pareshaan mat hoiye. Abhi jab tak yeh drugs waali baat ka khulasa nahi hoga na. gale se neeche bhi kuch nhi utarega.

Salunkhe patted on his shouder. They waited in an uncomfortable silence as the time passed slow as a snail.

Salunkhe got a call from the hospital after an hour and a half.

Salunkhe:- haa? Reports aagayi? Very good. Kya aaya batao?... haa. Haan thik hai. Aur aur …? Kya? Positive hai? High amount me? My god! Iska matlab reports sahi thi.

Salunkhe ended the call in shock and despair.

Abhijeet: (impatiently) kya hua sir? Reports?

Salunkhe:- purani report bhi sacchi thi abhijeet. Drugs mile hai report me.

Abhijeet fell down on the couch in shock.

Salunkhe:- abhijeet thik ho?

Abhijeet:- sir …. Daya? Drugs? Dil maan ne k taiyaar nahi hai daya kaise yeh sab?

Salunkhe:- abhijeet. Mai khud bhagwaan se yehi dua kar raha tha ki reports negative aaye aur hum yeh maan le ki daya wahan un drug dealers ko pakadne gaya tha lekin weakness se behosh ho gaya… lekin aisa hone se uske khud ke blood me drugs to nahi milti na abhijeet.

Tears appeared in abhijeet's eyes.

Just then he got a call.

Abhijeet:- haan .. haa. Nahi abhi hosh nahi aaya hai usey. Haa? kaise pata? Kya? Uss drug dealer ne bhi yehi kaha hai ki daya hi drugs lene aane waala tha us se? media? News pe dikha rahe hian yeh sab. Oh god ! yeh media waale. Tumlog sambhalo bureau me mai aata hu.

Salunkhe:- kya hua?

Abhijeet:- bahut bada kaand ho gaya hai sir. Uss drug dealer ne confess kiya hai ki daya se deal karne waala tha wo. Somehow media waalo bhanak lag gayi. cid ki beizzati ka mauka mil gaya bas. Freddy ka call tha wo log sambhal rahe hain wahan. Mai bhi jata hu.

Just then acp called too.

ACP:- kahan ho abhijeet?

Abhijeet:- sir ghar pe. Bas freddy ka call aaya tha mai aaraha hoon bureau sir.

Acp:- daya kahan hai?

Abhijeet:- yahin hai sir. Behosh hai. Humne blood test ek doosre hospital se karwayi uski. Drugs ke traces hain blood me.

Acp:- abhijeet jab daya ko hosh aajaye tab usey arrest karke hi bureau leke aana.

He ended the call.

Abhijeet sat down holding his head.

Salunkhe:- ab kya hua?

Abhijeet:- acp sir ne daya ke arrest ke orders diye hain.

Salunkhe:- kya keh rahe ho abhijeet? Daya is halat mei nhi hai ki tumlog usey bureau leke poochtach karo. Wo nahi she payega.

Abhijeet:- ek mujrim kya she payega kya nahi yeh aap CID pe chhor dijiye sir.

Salunkhe could clearly see the tears in abhi's eyes were replaced by anger now.

Daya came back to his senses after 3 hours.

Daya:- doctor saab? Abhijeet sir? Mai ghar… (clutching his head) mai yahan kaise? Kya ho raha hai?

Abhijeet: (angry) kya ho raha hai yeh toh tum bataoge

Daya:- mai? Mujhe kuch yaad hi nahi hai sir.

Abhijeet:- haa aksar drug addicts ko cheezein yaad nahi rehti.

Daya:- kya drug addict? Kya keh rahe hain sir?

Abhijeet:- ab bureau mei chalke natak karo yeh.

Daya:- natak? Bureau?

Abhijeet:- you are under arrest!

Daya (confused) kya?

It was a fuss trying to get daya inside the bureau with all the media there, interrupting them and trying to make a news of everything.

ACP:- freddy yahan sambhalo. Mai aur abhijeet andar ja rahe hain.

They went inside and took daya to the interrogation room.

Daya:- sir yeh kya hai? Mujhe kuch bata kyu nahi rahe hain aaplog?

Acp:- daya tum ek cid officer ho. Humare taur tareeke jaante ho. Mujhe tumpe haath uthane ka koi shauk nahi hai. Seedhe sawaal karunga. Seedhe jawaab dena.

Daya:- haan jawab toh mai dunga par yeh sab kya ho raha hai? Kya drugs ki baat baat ho rahi hai?

Acp:- daya aaj tum bahar gaye the abhijeet ke jaane ke baad. Haa ya na?

Daya:- (looking down) haan.

Acp:- abhijeet ko leke bhi to ja sakte the. Aisa kya kaam tha to abhijeet ko bina bataye jaana tha tumhe?

Daya:- sir wo… wo kaam main ahi bata sakta.

Abhijeet:- haan apne muh se kaise bataoge drugs khareedne gaye the tum wahan!

Daya:- kya drugs? Nahi sir aisa kuch nahi hai.

Abhijeet:- toh kyu gaye the wahan.

Daya:- sir mai aapko wajah nahi bata sakta.

Acp:- kyu nahi bata sakta? Acha yeh batao tumne jo next month ke advance ki demand ki wo kyu?

Daya:- sir who paise bhi mujhe isi kaam ke liye chahiye tha.

Acp:- kis kaam ke liye daya?

Daya:- mai… sir mai abhi nhi bata sakta. Please aaplog samjhiye

Abhijeet:- drug dealing ki site pe tum the. Us drug dealer ne confess kiya tumhara naam. Tumne paise mange extra tum reason nahi bataoge kuch par hume tumpe vishwaas karna chahiye.

Daya:- haan sir karna chahiye vishwas. Who drug dealer mujhe fasane ki koshish kar raha hai mujhe kuch nahi pata is baare me sir.

Acp:- to wajah bata do na sab clear ho jayega.

Daya:- sir mai is waqt bas itna keh sakta hu ki drugs se mera koi lena dena nahi hai bas.

Abhijeet:- aur tumhare blood test ke reports me jo drugs aaye hain unka kya?

Daya:- blood test kya kab?

Abhijeet:- hospital ke jahan tum admit the

Daya:- kuch gadbad hogi sir. Koi mujhe fasane ki koshish kar raha hai.

Acp moved out as salunkhe was calling him…

Abhijeet:- jab tum behosh the humne firse doosre jagah check karwaya blood. Same reports. Tum addict ban chuke ho accept that. Tumhare wajah se CID ka naam kharab ho raha hai.

Daya:- (hurt) waah sir. Kuch coincidences ke naam pe aapne itna bada ilzaam laga diya mujhpe. Jab memory loss ke time aapko khud lag raha tha aapne ek police officer ka murder kiya hai, aur kuch saboot bhi plant kiye gaye the waise, aur poori team aapke against thi, mujhe bhi aap pe bharosa chorke aapko CID pe kalank kehke arrest kar lena chahiye tha na.

Abhijeet got very angry on hearing someone teasing him about his past like that and lost control and slapped him harshly without thinking twice.

Daya (smiled):- waah sir yehi sila milta hai kisipe bharosa krke uske liye sabse ladne ka.

Abhijeet raged out of the interrogation room in anger. Tears filled daya's eyes.

ACP met abhijeet outside:- abhijeet! Humse bahut badi galti ho gayi..

Abhijeet:- haan sir daya ko itna time dena hi nahi chahiye tha. Wo cid officer hai kuch nahi ugalega aise. IB officers ko handover kar dete hai. Hum toh kar nahi payenge uski Interrogation.

Acp shook abhijeet.

Acp:- sunooooo abhijeet!

Abhijeet:- ha?

Acp:- daya drug deal karne nahi gaya tha. Bahut badi confusion hui hai.

Abhijeet (shocked):- kya?

Acp:- haan! Salunkhe ko tumhare ghar ke drawer se kuch suspicious tablets mile. Like bottle jis dawai ki thi dawai kuch aur hi tha. Salunkhe ne jab lab me test kiya to wo tablets usi drug ke composition ke mile. Fir salunkhe vivek aur tasha ke saath gaye us hospital jahan wo admit tha, footages wagera check hua. Bahut bada ghapla hai. Ek new chemist aaya tha uski chaal thi yeh sab. Abhi pata chala hai ki wo nakli chemist, daya pe jisne attack kiya tha us raat aur yeh drug dealer sab mile hue the usi kidnapper gang se jinhone daya ko kidnap kiya tha.

Abhijeet:- hey bhagwaan. Itni badi misunderstanding… aur maine kya kya soch liya tha … (holding his head)

Acp:- lekin daya wahan kyu gaya aur wo paise kyu maang raha tha kuch to baat hai.

Abhijeet:- sir ab kya baat hai yeh to aap hi poochiye. Maine to gusse me haath utha diya uspe. Ab kya muh leke saamne jau uske?

 **A/n:- so… drug mystery solved. But why was daya there n why did he ask for the money… guess guess in the comments**

 **Guest, sweety:, abhirika jai, - thanks for review**

 **Shikha:- haa there were some technical difficulties abhi se dhyaan rakhenge upload karte waqt. Hope you like this chapter.**

 **Neha:- hanji as per your request longer chapter and complete bhi zaroor hoga ji. Love you dear**

 **Sifa:- last chapter ke comparison me to kaafi lamba hi hai. Lets hope you like it.**

 **Afsa:- haa I am trying to update regularly. Beech me bas health issues ke wajah se offline the. Hope you like the update**

 **Princess angel:- arey waah in one sitting I'm glad the story could keep you hooked in for so long. Drugs ka bas confusion n all ke liye daala tha simple emotional stories me mera dimaag nhi chalta I like to add investigation har jagah afteralll its Cid *wink***


End file.
